


I don't want to go to the Zoo

by FreedomToWrite



Series: Unable To Pick [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, All alphas betas and omegas are ancient hidden rare indanger race, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Levi, Eren raised by humans, Farlan and Isabel are thought to be dead, Humans can't understand Supernaturals, Humans either kill expeirment or put on display, Humans want to increase supernatural pop., Knotting, Less than 50 members left in exsistance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Lactation, Maria and Eren are freinds, Mating Bites, Multi, Mutilple mates, Nile is human, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Only supernatural that can understand humans is Eren, Pack Dynamics, Pack Wings of Freedom, Pixas is a leader of another pack, male pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite





	1. 1- First Trip To The Zoo

Message from author, please read: Greetings, Author-chan here. As this is my first time writing a fan fiction with unhuman excluding from the list vamps, wearwolfs and all lore creatures. Below before the start of the chapter is a list of things that could be called need to know. Hope you enjoy. </p>

Author chan</p>

 

**Terms:**

Flock: A unified group of supernaturals.

Chick: A baby to young supernatural.

Clutch: Known as litter to cats and dogs this word symbolizes the same thing, multiple chicks born of one mother at the same time, same age.Often times if an orphan comes about another pair will take in the youngster.

Rut: A period of time spanning a 5 day to 7 day period. During this section of time a male or female alpha is hit with a intense need to sleep with another. Emotions of possessiveness, claim, territoralness are heighted while in this stage. 

Knot: Produced by an alpha when in high periods of arousal. A large quantity of blood rushes to the base of the penis where before coming swells and locks the alpha inside his or her partner. 

Heat: A omega will experience one a month for a period ranging from 4 to 9 days where he or she will become most fertile. A heat can be handled without a partner or mate to sooth the heat but it will cause more pain to the receiver than what one would have if getting help. 

*Heads up- fur and hair are the same body covering and are used interchangeably.*  

**Habitat/ Rang:**

Supernaturals prefer moderately even climates. They can not stand the cold. When the weather turns bad, the speciecs is known to take shelter inside supernatural made shelters. And will not leave until warmth returns. The size controlled by the flock is determined by both the size of the group and the strength and power of the leader and his alphas.

**Dynamics:**

Alpha: Top of the food chain with a possessive and aggressive streaks a mile long a piece. This dynamic contains both males and females. Normally the darkest colored bodies from plumage, scale and fur, they are also known to have the sharpest claws compared their flock mates. All those attributes go forth in aiding in hunting efforts, one of the main jobs of this dynamic. Besides hunting they are also the primary defender, the first line of defense of the flock. Lastly they are the most common to take charge of the group. 

Unlike betas but like omegas once a month they go into rut. Rut is a serious time for a alpha, if the male or female doesn't have a mate this is a time where the alpha will leave the flock and seek shelter and privacy. The same can be said for a mated one but instead of leaving and suffering alone their mate will accompany them. Once bonded and mated a rut can send their partner if omega into heat. During this time the alpha is driven to reproduce, knot and is highly territorial over their partner. 

Beta: Betas are often referenced as the middle ground between omegas and alphas as this dynamic do not have ruts of heats. Typically mild mannered this category are tasked with gathering and are the second defenders for the flock. As with the other dynamics this can contain both genders but unlike with alphas only males can impregnate.

Omega: Timid, obedient, meek, instinct driven an motherly this dynamic are the weakest of the flock, not strong or enduring unlike their beta and especially alpha counterparts. The job of this dynamic is to keep the cave where everyone gathers and stays and keep their private caves. They are also incharge of providing the primary care for any young.

 

**Chapter one**

Erwin:

The pack for the longest time had been in this forening place, filled with white boarder and fake interior mimicking the earth. It was unsettling.Time was lost as we could not see the big circle in the sky, unable to tell the weather outside of the walls constricting our freedom. We were on edge but who wouldn't be when one was torn from its territory and thrown into a new eniviroment that was not secure with intruding human enemies filtering in and out when ever they wished. Being able to take anyone when they wanted, damn their evolved weaponry. Why couldn't they fight fair?

The only two good things about the goings on we found our selfs in was the fact we no longer had to fight over decreasing territory and secondary their was no competition for food or the worry about starving. We had a endless food supply here, enough for everyone to be full and content. Neither could over shadow the loss the pack was facing. Before capture the pack had lost two long time members, one to illness Levis mom Kuchel and uncle Kenny to a skuffle with another pack. Now because of the humans we had lost the last of Levis family, his younger siblings Isabel and Farlan. The poor defenseless infants. Maybe it was better this way. There was none in pack able to feed the two, no one was producing milk. The two were destined to starve. Maybe now the two would have a quick death. That made it no easier on the pack and older brother Levi who sat mourning away from the others in the corner.

As it was Hange, a beta in the pack was trying her hardest to prod the male into eating. More like pestering to death. Maybe just maybe it would work as nothing else we did would. As if the kidnappers minds were linked to mine, food was sheapered in. I dragged Levi by his long black furry tail into the center of the alpha circle. Next to the betas huddled into the middle. Defensive, we were captured together we die together. Several hoppers were released into the enclosure, alive, the four of them splinting off in different directions as if they sensed that they were under the thumbs of predators.Catching one was easy, getting my fellow alpha to eat was not. I pushed the food towards him, he pushed it back. That's when the two legged intervened.

Four two legged forced their way to Levi and took him from the room. Tasering my self an any others who stood in their path. Levi just laid their, not fighting as the non furry demons forced him into a cage. My crys went unanswered and unheaded as he ignored my begging to fight.

Eren:

Out on display I usually had a pretty predicotable life. Wake up, breakfast, then out to meet my adoring fans. I make sure they can see me as I chose to lay in the shade or up on sunny rock walk around or play. I just don't want to be watched when I groom. I go inside my cave for that, but that's not a crime. Or sometimes I go in when the humans watching me from the other side of the fence get under my scales. After a day out in the open I'm taken inside for a much looked forward bathing by the keepers and given one more Neal before it's off to bed.

Except the last few weeks my life had changed. It all began when I was fed but not allowed from the back room I slept in at night if I chose or when my land was being tended to by my humans. For the life of me I could not figure out why my humans wouldn't let me out until Maria Dok my main handler and keeper mate to the big man introduced me to two orphanded chicks.

The keepers gave them to me. Finally two of my own. It didn't matter they weren't produced by my love and my mates love or that they weren't of my skin and blood. The same aged siblings were helpless infants, the female beta the keepers called while her brother an alpha was named Farlan. Being an omega supernatural meant I was able even without a mate or pups of my own to produce milk. Combined with my calm, pateint, loving, cheerful persona made me the perfect supernatural for raising the two.

The female beta Isabel as her brother Farlan were hairless and featherless chicks. If not for their sharp tipped ears and scales on the sides of their bodies, Farlans expanding from his sides to his legs they could've been mistaken for human young. Both yet able to regulate body temp, find food for themselfs, defend, communicate, heck their eyes weren't even open not to mention the couldn't even crawl they were dependent. Trusting in me the humans left them with me, not staying. The room they had led me to was filled with bed material, natural and man made. Their was more food laid out, dead unlike what I was used to but at least now I wouldn't have to worry about it. Water was waiting to be drank to. I left the chicks in the box they had been delivered in while I formed a nest.

I want entrierly sure if I was making it right. It was hard being a new mom. But I did my best, forming the cicluar space in the farthest corner from the door. There no offense being implied against my humans,vi loved them to death but I felt the chicks were better secured and protected in the narrow, back space. Once satisfied I carried the chicks one by one to the nest with my mouth by the scruff.

They fussed at first but I didn't take it personally. Soon the two settled and once they found my nipples sucked away. It didn't take a genius to figure out the two wouldn't have lasted much longer without substance.

Now it was later in time. And they two were striving. Eyes were still not opened nor were they making any noises but it my knowledge on motherhood was correct then then I still had a while yet as the earliest either would happen would be four month. Between four to six was when this would begin. At the moment the two were getting a bath. They didn't appreciate my tounge if their scents were anything to go by. But they would deal.

The bath for the last siblings was just concluding when a knock came from the door. The polite human pre greeting. The door was opened after Maria my main handler received a welcoming click from my person. I was confused, lately they haven't come in other than to clean, feed and change our water supply. But she had none of the things needed. Only a box that she showed contained a blue, soft looking blanket. I sat up, momentarly upsetting the now sleeping chicks.

As when they always came in I ran forward to greet and reassure my self they ment no threat. Her hands were in the air, palms forward presenting to me the scent glands there. One her knees she was at the proper height for the check up. After checking the box then her hands I finished by sniffing her exposed throat. I blame my insecurities on my insticts. I licked her cheeks in both greeting and apology. "Hello Eren. How you've been momma?" Just because I could understand them and they only had a basic idea about what I was saying didn't help me from telling her about the pups. How they were cute and that were healthy...

"Can I look at them?" She motioned with her weird claw less apoendenges to my nest. Coming in had me on edge but handling my chicks was another story. I nibbled on my claw, a bad motion picked up from mimicking humans. A nervous jesture the female noticed. "All we want is measure and weight the little guys. We won't hurt them."

I made sure my opinion on the matter was well known before rushing back to reunite with the getting chilly chicks. I cooed to the two letting them know their ok as I laid next to the two, pushed flushed against me the two began to suck in my warmth. Only my head could be seen. Maria seemed dissapointed, I hated to do that to her.She looked so hopeful but my motherly instincts weren't going to cooperate.Maybe when the were a little older.

Since the arrival of my adopted chicks my life revolved around eating, drinking bathing, feeding the clicks, bathing and keeping them and sleeping. A week after Maria had come to visit she was back. After our greeting I allowed her to take the pups. It would only be momentarly and there was something catching my attention. A distressed, greaving scent. I was torn, between mothery insticts and the rest of my insticts screaming to go to the creature producing the scent.

She let me follow her to the examination room with no lead. Knowing I would behave. I had been in the white roomed examination room before for my self. Infact this is where I spent my torturious heat. Once the entrance was shut the room was stone cold dead quiet. And this human besides her mate and a few other humans was the only coming in and out.

I jumped up on the table, settling next to the box. Head to tail currled around the square. She did what ever humans did during these times. Even my self who spoke humans didn't understand everything. I only got the basics like being weighed and temp being taken other than that I was lost. She did the two basics, scribbling down nonsense on a peice if white material filled with more scibble."I'll be right back."

This was the first time I had been left on my own in the lab. Anyone else would use this opportunity to get into trouble but not me. Unless you call investigating that scent trouble. It had faded, it took me a while to come to the conclusion that the scent had stuck to her skin. But before she had left she had gone back to the back room, no longer was the scent sticking to her. Now coming fresh from the space she just vacated.

Bring the smart supernatural I was I opened the door on my own. Their was a small hallway with a bunch more storage. Organized and the same color as the front space. There was one more door but that was wide open. This was a room I had not been in before.

In the room there was cages. Three against the back wall. Ceiling tall. This room was depressing, esspeically when I spotted a creature behind the metal stripes. I could not imagine what it must feel like to be confined like that. Why was Maria being mean, why was she picking on this poor creature? She never treated me like this. I was to busy pondering this to relieze there had been movement from the confined creature in front of me.

I jumped back at the sudden communication, having been startled. Standing in front of me was the first adult alpha of my kind I ever laid eyes on. He rose to his four legs giving me ample view of the male. With his black hair matching large back spanding wings, with black fur on his arms and legs, on his sides multi dark blue and grey colored scales and the rest of his upper and lower body up to the feet was fur excluding the neck and beginning of his face which also shined with scale. Face with black hair, sharp tipped ears comboed with the rest of him, with pericing grey eyes made the other infront of me intimating.

So off kilter it was a good few moments before my brain was able to fuction enough to reply to the contuinal one word thrown my way. "Omega." The voice was rough, masculine and full of dominance. Making me just want to melt. But I shook off the temptation. My mother raised me right and although he wasn't giving me a proper greeting did not mean I did not." Hello my name is Eren. How are you? Who are you?" Maybe the last was rude but I honestly wasn't trying to be I was just curious.

This was the first conversation with my kind after my mother's death. I hoped I was doing it alright. All the while the male kept me unsettled, eventually I grew frustrated with the lack of a response. Deciding I had wasted enough time I rose to my feet. "Goodbye."

"No wait please." A short glance over my shoulder showed the male had moved closer, so close that he was pressed up against the metal bars. I returned to my previous spot, far enough he couldn't touch but not far enough to be rude. "My name is Levi."

"Eren, its a pleasure to meet you." The stranger continues to act weird, staring at me. "Didn't your mother teach you manners? Its rude to stare and not reply the first time when spoken too. Your lucky I turned around" this was getting old. Being his senior in the zoo I made sure to make my point of view known. Displeased and insulted with the behavior in front of me. Levi was taken back, coming somewhat out of his stupor. "Excuse me but you don't know me. And you don't know my mother. Don't insult us."

"Your the insulting one" it was obvious my statement made him pissed. "An omega is supposed to be meek, obedient and quiet what the hell kind of omega are you back sassing me?" I narrowed me eyes at the new comer, if I wasn't insulted before I was certainty now. "How dare you! I refuse to talk any further with a rude male."Tail in the air in a sign of snottiness I give the male my rear end to stare at as I head towards the exist. "Hey I'm not done talking to you. Get back-" a kick to the door sent the material on the path to closing. Closing the door in his face, cutting off his demand. Back on the table I groomed my self, calming down after the what could only be named a confrontation.

Maria returns moments after. "I'm back mama, just had to go get the shots, you know how it is. Gotta have these nasty things. Just don't get protective ok?" Two of the keepers assistants come into the room, standing near by. I give the two a verbal warning to the humans, warning both to keep away. Compared to my main zoo keeper I didn't trust the two as far as I could throw them, using a human saying was weird on my tongue. On my feet now I forced Maria to back off, my nose picking up on the distraught scents radiating from my pups. What ever she did, they didn't like. She was on thin ice now, no one messed with my pups.

Wisley she backed away from the carboard box. Hands in the air in a sign of surrender. After checking the two, not finding the source of the distress with the use of my tail I carry the box off the metal structure I was sitting on and waited at the door. What ever she was doing was well and truely over. "I get it. Its enough for the day."

Humans were good a bribery, once I had settled in my nest, Maria returned with a new toy, a stuffed animal fish squeaker, three slices of luscious dripping with juice cantaloupe and a bowl of marshmallows. That was a hard choice, which to eat first or play with first.

None the less the briabery didn't work, so when they came around again the staff wasn't allowed near. The method was given a another go but wasn't taken. I only left the nest if I had to like when eating and drinking or when cleaning out old, no longer useful bedding.

As a mother I constantly thought of well being of my chicks but my mind would often wonder towards the male I had meet. What a rude male. How dare he talk like that to me! A part of me wishes I never eye him again but a spot I never experienced before seemed to suddently pop out of space and protest that motion. My omega half as I named it urged me to find the male and do what I didn't understand. It peeved me to no end that these plagues we're occuring to me. I wasn't too keen on these changes.

By the end of the monthly period, I was practically driven nutts by the urges. At two months old I figured my chicks were old enough to venture outside for a few moments. Both were small enough to fit in my mouth still so I did transfers all in one go. Outside in my normal arena I inhaled the fist rays on the sun unpon depature, tail wagging in happyness. My place of living had been untouched, remaining as left as is. My mountian of stone still stood in the middle sourunded by the the fresh water flowing creek. My srounding plant life was just another welcoming sight after starting at a blank canvas.

After a quick hiding of my chicks I went to check the inside of my rocky mountain den. All wells, my nest in this setting was still intact and unbothered. The weather of the day was sunny with few white clouds, not to hot or cold for any danger to my chicks. After years of living in this environment I knew without having to scout of where to settle outside. The spot was on the first floor, directly on the ground near by but far way from the water was a large tree, providing shade for the chicks and I could lounge in the sun near by. Selfleshy though I would've preferred what I called top rock. A too, high cliff on the rocky structure but being up there with the chicks was too dangerous.

"Oh how cute! Is that an omega I see? " I jumped hitting my now sorry head on a low height branch. Shaken I turned to see where once a stone wall had stood was no a well of glass and on the other side. A female of my species, one with colorful rainbow scales, brown hair and feathers matched her eyes which were focused intently on me. Behind her the tail connected to the rest of her was moving from one side to the next in a sign of eagerness. All I could do was gulp as she went on a rant. Throwing me off step. "Oh my did I scare you? I'm sorry , I promsie I didn't mean to. I just can't help but get so excited when a beaut like you walks past. Mobolt dear come look at our new neighbor. Mobolt I said come."

For a moment the stranger dispeared from sight. Sooner returning with a another unfamiliar species member being dragged by his tail. That must be uncomfortable. The new comer was a mixture of browns unlike that of who was dragging him. Hair covering the male was a light Sandy tan while feathers ranged between honey and dark brown. Scales we're white and cream. Eyes black. "Hange I'm trying to eat-" he looked once at the female who dropped his tail from her mouth clutches and was with her own pointing at me. When he spotted me he dropped the fish he had been chewing on. "Hello."

Approaching the clear surface I came to stand in front of the two who were no whisoering between one another. "Hello" my person repeated. Hopefully this wouldn't be a repeat of my last conversation with another." You must excuse him, he's shy." This Hange person replied, taking up speaking for the other. I just nodded what else was I sposed to do? "Where are. Our manners? My name is Hange " she motioned to her self and then to her company when introuducing that next to her " and this is my mate Mobolt." The two betas seemed nice enough. "My name is Eren. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"As to you" the male finally found his voice. "Is it safe to assume you are my new neighbors?"

" It would seem, welcome to the zoo." The two shared a look, Hange holding up a hand, "hold it. Wait. No explaining until I get the flock. Believe me kid I'm doing this for you, this way you don't have to explain multiple times. Be right back" she waved at me with her tail turning around to shout " Mike, Rynder, Anne, Marco, Isle, Thomas, Nannabe, Erwin, Historia, Ymair, Jean, Bert, Connie, Shasha come here you guys gotta meet someone. Petra, Oulo, Ed and Gunther that means you guys too.Oh and bring shorty!" She dispeard into her own sides long grass, taking the loud voiced female from view. "Explaining?"

"Please were new here. We don't know where we are, we need answers" Molbolt said." Umm, I'll do my best. But who are all she's yelling for? There are more if you?" My eyes strayed to where my clutch was hidden. I was nervious enough meeting two new supernatural today but a whole bunch of them. I took a timid step away from the window. "I mean yeah, the whole flock was taken."

"Flock? Taken?" My face must of said it all because he gave me a look that portrayed he thought I was nutts. "Yes where is yours? He looked behind me," where's the rest of your flock?"

"What's a flock?" I never was a good liar besides my mother would be heavly disappoint if she found out I was fibing. "Are you serious?"

 "Were by the clear thingy" we heard Hange shout, "get over here, I won't tell any of you again."

"To answer you inquiry, yes." His mouth opened then shut, "I'll be right back." He left me puzzled. I must of done something wrong. While he was away I took the libery to rush to the pups, they were fine thank goodness having never been left alone for such a long period of time. After a prime check to see if anyone was around or looking our way I picked them up in a hurry moved them back into the safty and comfort of the inside. Back in the nest they went. All that needed to be done now was be polite and keep the explanation quick and short.

Erwin:

"So wheres this omega your talking about?" I inquired, seeing no one where they as in Mobolt and Hange suposly left our new neighbor. "He was here a minuet ago."

"I'm telling you he's weird. Didn't even know what a flock was. What if he isn't all there? Besides can we really trust a stranger?"

"Mobolt has good points" Petra a flame orange furred but with phonix colored wings and piercing brown eyes commented, her different hues of red, yellow and organge scales reflecting in the days sun. "What if the humans did something to him?" the female omega figetid in her spot. Before anything could be said she her words caused a domino effect, "don't say that, we may be next" Historia fussed, the blond omega head to toes with peblely paint to her scales and blue eyes relected her concern with words and pacing. Which spread her agiation to her alpha female mate, Ymair. Dark red brown feathers spread to offer comfort to the distressed flock memeber that had captured the dark brown furred with black eyes and greyish and white scaled heart. "I'm sure theirs nothing to be worried about."

"If its the same omega I met a few days ago-."

"Levi you never told us you met a omega" I turned to address my second in command. "He must be who I smelt on you" Mike another alpha but one with green and teal scales, the rest of him covered in a deep violet feathers and tan hair, a weird combo of colors but then again the black eyed male was weird in more than one aspect. "He's a brat nothing much to tell."

"You should've spoken up" I reprimanded. Earning a eye roll, no surprise. "if they hurt him we must save him" Historia continued to rant, on the side line with Mobolt. "We can't leave him with them."

"Save him nothing. I want to strangle him. Rude little fucker." That was so Levi, "no one is stangling no one."

"He wasn't that bad shorty. Now Mobolt dear, please stop as your scaring others. Listen to Eyebrows."

"Hange say their right" Isle began. The advice offered up by the beta female was a good point as was the rest but it was possible that the worried was being dramatic and the speaking black furred, green tinted scales with white feathers and grey eyes was known to gullible. "Oh heres a thought: what if Levi and or Erwin finally fell for someone and that lucky feathered creature was Eren" Hange jumped up and down, tail waging like the mad person she was know to be. "Please as if. I'm sure he's not good enough for either" Oulo piped in gold scales, grey feathered, with white hair equipped with black eyes beta male spoke for the first time. Like always taking Levis side. "If I may, its not a good idea to judge without seeing the male. Who knows the first encounter just might of been a...off one. We all know Levi wasn't acting normal."

"As always you are a voice of reason Ed" pink scaled, blacked feathered and eyed with white fur the male was another personal member of team Levi, along side Petra and Oulo and the third alpha of the group Gunther, the light brown haired with a slightly lighter shade for feathers covered all that scales and skin did not. The first a combo of gold and yellow tints and values finished off the look of the alpha male. "I'm just saying" the speaker said, responding politely to my praise. many of the others like the last member of team Levi seemed to be taking in all that was being said around them. There was little to build of off with only three point of views.

"Quite I hear movement" that warning came from a fellow alpha, Ryder large in stature like Mike, Bert and Marco with his light blue eyes but dark shaded blue scales, a light shaded blond furred with dark red feathers was an intimidating sight, there was no question as to why the figure that had approached us had slithered back into his vegation surroundings. "Ha not so hot now are you?" Levi went right up to the not there if you didn't touch magic barrier between the two sides, taunting the new comer. With a polite smile I pulled my self next to my comrade, as a leader of the flock it was my duty to make an example. "My name is Erwin, leader of the scouting flock. Its a pleasure to make your aquatence."

Before laying eyes on the incoming male I would not have taken Hanges words as nothing more than gibberish but now eyeing the omega male with muddy brown feathers and a multi brown shade of feathers sided with multi gold and blue scales finished with matching multi colored eyes now had my attention. His tail gave away his insecurities, while my body language spoke a different vary of emotions, interest, the first member of our society to do so since Maria....

"Hello my name is Eren" a couple nibbles on his nail was the cutest timid gesture I had ever seen. "Welcome to the zoo. Umm...I've been told you need some answers" another few nibbles. "Erwin" Mike nugged me with his foot when I made no attempt to return words. "Eren broke him" Marco black eyes fluttered to his mate as he muttered to such. Black haired and grey feathered contrasted with white scales with black eyes spoke on a low level to hay colored furred, but medium colored plume. But dark brown with hints of black mixed in scales was a second finish after his dark brown eyes. "Quiet."

"Oi Eyebrows get your act together" over the head my second in command wracked me with his tail. "Well he's broken. Happy now you little shit?"

"Excuse me. Oh wait are you the shorty everyone referring to? You must be as your the shortest one here. Do I have to remind you again that being rude is acceptable? Cussing is not necessary. And I have a name." So bright eyes had a flame inside. How different and an unexpected feature in an omega. "That's our leader your talking to" Oulo advanced on the omega, only to be forced to pause in movement when he hit the magic barrier. "Nope, Erwins the leader."

"Don't tell us how we run the show."

"I like him" Mike speaks out, "but just to clear up muddled messes, Levi here as you have figured out is our beloved shorty and for better or worse is our flocks second and command" Hange did her best to aleivate the tension not that it did much good as Shorty found his words again and was mouthing off, "suck it."

Levi

"He's been like that for hours now" Nannabe Mikes mate spoke up, pink plumage like a flamingo, with ends reddened and a maroon body cultured with bright violet, green and white scales, a beta whisper spoke to Marco, and fellow flock member Berdolt mate to Rynder. Berdolt was a coal figure brewed with baby blue scales and red feathers but white fur spoke to the others, first the beta and lastly another omega with a voice low in volume in comparison to the first speaker. Portraying confidence levels. "I don't think he's happy Eren left."

"He didn't want to leave the barrier, isn't that cute. He's waiting for Eren to return" Hange cooed hands to her face, joining in. "Who could possibly be smitten with a guy like that?"

"You just don't see the charm he has" Mike commented from his perch on one of the high rocks. Pausing mid groom to speak up. "I never was a creature person."

"That's a poor excuse and you know it."

"Shut up Hange" but they were right. Even at this hour Erwin was still out there. Waiting stupidly for the male to return, personally I had enough shitty creatures to contend with, and he was one more to many. "I'm not going to listen to this bull." I rose from my spot on one of the rocky surfaces. Landing gracefully one all fours I vacated the shelter. It disgusted me that my coven was forced to take the hand outs of the wretched humans. Staying in the cave they handed out, eating their food, drinking their water. I was wild not tamed. Having talked for some time about escaping but being unable I figured another good conversation on the matter would be a good way to kill two pests with one stone, my irritation and getting the hell out. Never did I expect that the very alpha I was locking for was conversing with the same one that had stood us up earlier. Not shy I took my self right over to stand next to Erwin who was unlucky for me focused entirely on the other sides occupant. It was safe to say it was vice versa.

"I don't understand."

"There's not much not to understand, everything we need is provided for and all we have to do is be seen."

"Be seen by who?" the omega jumped, clearly startled by my incoming voice, having spoken for the first time since arriving. "Oh Levi its you. Eren here was just telling me about this place."

"Is that so? What he say?" This I had to hear."He says that the humans have brought us here because the two legs want new display pieces"

"That's only a theory" Eren corrected. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Eren doesn't like your foul language either keep that to your self or leave" he stared me down when I began to protest, leveling me with a harsh look. For once the male didn't give me a moment to make a come back instead returning his stolen attention back to the male omega, "you must excuse my companion, he's not a very social creature and has no skills when talking to another, you could say he's quiet rash and blunt."

"Yeah I hate others" I snickered at the half joke, half truth."I have noticed" he refused to look at me still, any other time I wouldn't give the damn but now my undorment alpha wasn't too content with the motion. Urging me at a constant rate to get his attention, steal the show from Erwin as in beat the male to show I was better than the tall blond with his golden scales contrasted by slivers of blue shades randomly intertwined and blue eyes with green feathers. "As I was elaborating the humans have likely brought you here as a new attraction to the public. You see Levi we are what the two legs call zoo animals. And zoo animals are what humans come to see as entertainment. In exchange for pleasing onlookers we get feed and what ever else our little hearts desire."

"And how do you know that?"

"I speak human."

"Disgusting" I take it back the omega would not be a good mate. What the hell was I thinking, wavering either way. I was losing my mind. "I lost my mother at a young age, the keepers here raised me. Maira may be our main keeper but to me shes a dearest friend."

"Your weird."

"And once more I will say this, your rude. Now tell me Erwin is there anything else you wish to know?" Oh so he can be nice to eyebrows but not to me. "Yes I do. When we arrived there was two youngsters with us, twin male and female. A alpha and beta. Named Farlan and Isabel. Have you seen them or know anything?"

One the other side of clear material, Eren loses his cool, eyes darting. "What do you know? Please tell us, their Levis only family left." Eren begins to figit at a higher rate, all the while chewing on his claws. "The humans gave me two chicks a while back, new borns."

Levi goes to make an attack meeting head on with the barrier Eren called glass. He charges a second time, screaming at Eren to give them back, accusing the omega of taking them. Eren breaks off, fleeing the scene. Leaving me to watch the panic, innocent creature flee and deal with a pissed off, defensive, accusing big brother.

Days went by, flowing over into several weeks. Each day I waited at the glass but he hasn't showed yet. Having been thoroughly scared by Levi the male seemed to be avoiding leaving his indoor space. 

I took Erens side, it was not his fault if the two legs dropped the chicks in his lap. If anything Levi should be thanking Eren for taking good care of the chicks despite they not being his. I knew he was tending to the chicks when the humans took me from the others with the use of a poke. Finding my self in another foreign place I couldn't help but be pissed on the idea. And worried about the others. My newly seen alpha lost all that when Eren was found to be next to me in a similar situation of the other side of of weird grey wines that didn't move but in fact were hard. 

He was sitting against the back corner, trembling with clear fear of my person, tail wrapped around once more chewing on his claws. It was a surprise he had any left. "Eren are you ok? Whats going on?" Eren only shook his head but not before jumping at the sound of my voice. "Eren calm down. Talk to me."

"Don't hurt me" he shrieks, "I want my nest and my clutch." Not having expected the reaction my blue eyes widen. Unable to get anywhere with him curled, hiding under his plumage and whimpering I'm forced to use a dominant voice. "Tell me what is going on."

"I don't know" at last we were getting somewhere. "My poor chicks, they must be cold and hungry. I was feeding them. Them suddenly they tore me away. Why would they?" panic got the best of him, sending him to the edge of his own imprisonment, slamming his body against the mysterious material. "Hey knock it off before you hurt your self" forced to use the voice I detested using to get him to stop, he stumbled away with a couple missing feathers. "Calm down. Breath in and out. Freaking out is doing you no good and won't get you back to Isabel and Farlan."

The male omega sniffled, looking extremely lost. Starting to pace. I let out soothing scent, filled with security, a promise of comfort and protection. I never expected him to come over, leaning as close as possible in search for protection. I allowed the non flock member to scent me, sniffing into my scent glands on my neck scales. The move unfamiliar appeared to do the trick, offering enough to get the distressed male to settle in a laying position on the floor. He purred when I did the same, taking granted the position to brush up against me. Deciding there was nothing more to do on the matter we stayed there. Closet as possible.

"That's right Eren. Calm and cool" through the vines I tangled with my tail with his, adoring the added connection to the male. The two of us stayed that way until the entrance to the space was opened, in the opening stood several humans. "That's Maria in the middle"haven't not expected Eren to speak didn't take my attention from the intruders. I eyed the human in the middle Eren had introduced me to, not improving of her nor liking her. The human appeared to be communicating some how with her species, pointing single digits our way. The whole thing from arriving to now had been stressful and threatening.Said Maria approached, I responded with a threatening display of teeth and vocalizations, snarling. My tail found its self around the body of my space mate. The humans seemed esspically emotional over the move, pointing more and displaying more teeth them selfs. My claws raked across the flooring of the prison, preparing for the fight. Except instead of coming close to me they opened the vines, head keeper entering Erens domain. My tail tightended in response. There was nothing that could be done on my end to shield him from their evil paws. The staff member stayed away from Eren, a relief to my self, instead leaving behind some kind of human thing in a weird shape with several different scents expressing from it. Eren seemed to know what it was, having come to that conclusion he tugged to get free, whining. "I'll come back....Need to get them......Cold.....Hungry" he wasn't making sense but considering they had left, leaving us alone I took the risk in freeing the distressed once more male, internally fearing it was another dirty human trick. I wouldn't put it past them. 

Eren stuck his head into what ever it was, tail wagging back and forth happly. The happynest I had ever seen him, not much weight behind the statement considering I hadn't spent much time with the male. But that didn't deter feelings I held already for the male or the ones my alpha had like the anger and foolishness the latter had against me for letting Eren go. Eren raised his head with the people I didn't expect to see again. By the mouth he held three month old Isabel and Farlan. The humans had returned them to their rightful place, next to their mother. 

The two were emitting distressful scents. I remained near the vines as Eren came back, laying as close against the vines as he could to me. Making the extra effort to tangle our tails together. A intimate gesture. I watched through the wines as he settled the two against his side, although I didn't have a good view I knew from sounds that the two were feeding. The chicks adoptive mother finally seem to settle down fully, "they ok?"

"Isabel and Farlan are unharmed."

"You sound unsure."

"I know their not harmed I'm just bothered. Maria always respects me and has never forcefully taken them before."

"I'll watch over you, if you want get some rest."

"Your just protecting and being nice to me because I'm the only one that can feed them. The minuet I lose my usefulness you'll tare me apart like the other alpha wanted and take them back."

"Eren I know you don't know me but please listen. I won't tare you apart because unlike what Levis accused you haven't done anything to warrent it. Your a wonderful mother who took in two orphaned chicks with no hope, your self with no mate or flock to help. Without you they would've died of starvation, theirs no doubt in anyones mind that, that was what was going to happen before we came here. More like we were resigned. Besides I your to sweet and caring with a firey personality to kill." The smile my words got me was everything I had ever wanted. 

After that intial day the humans kept us trapped in the same room, keeping us under the control of the wines unless they wanted something always resulting in my person getting poked. Everytime the barrier between us was up, strong and in the way of getting to the other. It was easy to lose track of time with little to no connection to the outside world. I had not seen the others of my flock since being taken and reunited with the male omega. Though I never tell anyone else but Eren if he wished I would admit I loved this time. The humans came and went three time a day, if they poked it was four. The last time I hated the most since I was most vuarable and always woke to find the space clean with new beding and things to do along side fresh food and water. Other than that they only came to provide fresh things needed to live. 

Today was not normal, instead divided the humans let me in with Eren. He was napping while I got a good groom in when a weird nose started up. I froze mid lick before rising to my feet. Erens eyes opened, looking around before lowering his head to check on the chicks. But that sound was not emitting from the four of us. My eyes finally came to find the perpetrator when the vines moved. One moment they were locked, unmoving and uncompromising only to watch as they rose to in the air. "What the hell?"

Wide awake Eren collected and wedged the chicks between the himself and the hard, uncompromising white hardness at his back. Both adults watching as the vines rose, how without wings no one would ever know, into the above surface that in no way could be called natures sky. The two smaller areas summed to create a bigger area, no barriers with free reign to go from one side to another, free to interact with one another. Maybe it was a bad idea, one I didn't thin through. When the room quieted down and no barrier to be seen I rushed forward to greet Eren. Startling the mother who reacted with a jump and rearing back. Finding brain cells I had enough common sense to back off, give space and wait for the approval to approach. Never expecting that when Eren came to his own senses the male would make the first move. 

 


	2. Changes

Erwin:

Eren could've reacted with defensive tatics or gotten agressive. However, he comes forth to begin to rub his head against me. All the while I sat their like an idiot letting him do as he wanted. Besides the head on head contact he rubbed his whole body against the rest of me, purring. After an itital rubbing he began finishing the job I had been committing to before all the ruckass. "Erwin?" 

"Yeah sorry. Spaced out." Not minding personal space he leaned against me. I buried my head against the brown fur covering his shoulder, taking in his scent much like he had did. A contented humming noise left my throat. He smelled so good like citrus and blossoms. That scent must be a sin. I was so lost in scent and thoughts that I didn't relieze that I was holding the omega hostage with my tail until he began to whimper and wiggle. "Opps sorry" all it took was a release before scampering away. He had indicated the contact and was one to take off when things go confusing and to over the top. Eren returned to the side of his pups, sniffing as a check before lounging on his back, at ease with me in the space. 

 The male had no idea what he was courting with. But how could he, if what he said was true. He knew no social skills other than cussing was bad and to show respect. Hiccup done and over with Eren allowed me the gift of laying near by. Although on his back, in a weird angle his tail kept the chicks close and secure. I just hoped it wasn't anything against me. I

On schedule offerings we're brought in. I fetched a meal for the mother, knowing as I did I was watched the whole time. Before a peice of the meat or vegatation made down my throat I offered up a strip of freshly striped of bone fish. Eren sat up to take both itial offering and the rest of the meals remains. "Thank you. That is very kind of you."

"Your welcome." Not willing to fight with my inner beast and my own feelings this was the first official courting move I made towards the unclaimed and unmated omega. It was just as if things clicked upon fist sight. It was just the easiest way to explain. I stopped off another slice when the first was finished. The mother in front of me finished off two fish before ending his meal. "Aren't you going to eat?" 

"I want to make sure your finished." That didn't sound right. I went to correct my mistake only to find the creature in front of me looking at with me with a kind, gentle smile. "Your so kind, but you must keep your strength up. Otherwise you might get sick. I wouldn't want that." 

I found my self nodding like a young fool. Before finishing my meal in record time, forcing my self to begin to chock,a few even slaps by the one caught in my gaze helped to wade the discomfort not that I got much relief from my emotions as it soon turned to embarrassment. I ducked my head as red came to face, taking in tradition of grooming after eating as an much needed excuse to hide out. One wouldn't have expected Eren to take up the job. 

I may be the leader if a large flock. But that did not mean that I allowed every and each the intimate right to grooming. That was reserved for close friends and of course mates. Eren had no knowledge of this but that was so minor in comparison to the soft, gentle tongue that was making me purr. Damnit I was purring up a storm and damn further that he had caught the sound. "All cleaned" he sing songed, maybe not expecting the same treatment. 

That night he refused to let me sleep at a distance, that may sound like cuddling was forced on me but in reality was not. The mothers tail remained around once more sleeping chicks but his head was on my shoulder. Eren put up with my old man indecent snoring as our resident shorty named it. 

The morning was uneventful. Not much to tell. Lunch that followed was the same. I wasn't hungry, allowing Eren to feed exclusively on the midday's fat hoved beast. My stomach didn't call for food having been thoroughly pleased from the mornings meal. I did however like the day before strip the hog beast, doing the dirty work on Erens meal then feeding the omega the striped meat which he took with with a grateful attitude. Returning the romantic gesture with a polite groom. This was repeated at the evening meal, like the night before allowing me to lye near by. But I pushed my luck more tonight. Throwing a single wing, my right over his back. At first the movement startled the other, freezing in place as he watched me closely. His position the night before was chosen by him now tonight was taken from him. Eren was once more caught with his human watched habit. The omega who had never had a flock was finding him self being courted by one that ran a community. I wasn't even sure he knew he was being courted. "What are you doing?" 

"Holding you." His mouth opened the closed just as fishes would. "Um ok." Eren was sketptable. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No. Its just that no ones ever held me besides my mother and that's been many cycles. You could say I'm not used to it." That was relief. "I want to take care of you and protect you. Please let me."

"Why would you dedicate all that to me?"

"I think you special. The first to ever catch my interest."

"I'm as boring as boring could be. What could you possiply be interested in me for?" v

"Oh I don't know. Your smart, the only one of our species to speak human. Your kind and sweet. You welcomed our flock with open wings, taking care of our young and answering all questions when you didn't have do any. How could I not be attracted to you?" Face bring red, he sputtered, making no move to get away. "But anyone would do that."

"You be surprised."

"Are you referring to Levi?"

"You could say. I can think of others as well but mostly him."

"But if your courting me as you imply how will that impact your flock?"

"Don't you worry your pretty feathers about that. I know he doesn't like you but he'll get over it. He rather fight and be snotty before think and listen."

"I can see that."

"I'll understand if you don't want to be courted or if you want time. I just ask that you let me know now."

"I think you deserve a shot." Between my "thank yous" and "you won't regret it" I licked at his face and wagged my tail. Eren only giggled, putting up with my excited antics. 

Levi:

"He's been gone for a few rises now."

"Were well aware of that Levi" Hange commented watching me pace near the entrance that the two legs used when coming in and out. "They better bring him back. Or they'll be facing my teethes and claws."

"It is just like you to forgo words and attack. All though in this we don't get a choice when we can't communicate. I wonder what their faces would look like if we could talk back and forth....What I'm most curious about at the moment however, is who he are you referring to. Your little crush? Or your bff?"

"Shut up Hange."

"Your no fun Levi, whats so hard about answering?"

"Be quiet Hange. Your testing my patience."

Well after the beta had left I remained near the door. Watching over my flock, protecting and providing. I refused to allow another to be taken. Who knows what was being done to the two. Worse case, they could be dead, second worse: they could've been moved from the zoo. Best case the two were on site and unharmed. But if Erens words were really true and they wanted us for viewing then they had no real reason to kill us. This whole thing was off putting, suspicious if nothing else.

I just hoped that Eren and Erwin returned soon.

Eren:

It seemed like the humans were much more involved than normal between moving us a second time to my indoor location, feeding, watering and once more trying to get the chicks from me. When the humans came the first time us adults were sunbathing on a low height rock, the chicks laying near by in some grace, like always sleeping after a meal of warm milk. Erwin was up before I knew what was going on. Standing in front of me and the chicks as Maria and Nile entered the space, backed up by several other keepers. In normal circumstances Erwin would be poked, by looks of today that wasn't going to be the case, willing to take the chance of coming in with no aid of the neddles.

"Come here mama. You know me Eren, call of you big guy there" Maria was on her knees, hand out towards my person. "What does she want?"

"For me to go to her" I kept glancing over Erwin to get a look at the two legs. "Don't go to her."

"You think their up to something?" Erwin nodded before elaborating on his nod, "aren't they always up to something?"

"Its alright Eren all we want is to see the chicks, make sure their doing ok."

That hurt. The human who cared for me for many cycles, feeding me, walking me, watering and bathing me now called me a bad mother. I don't understand, I was doing everything I could, they were happy, fed and warm. What was I doing wrong? Drops fell from my eyes at her sentence. Erwin kept his physical form between us, defensive but alarmed at my distress. "Why do you cry? What did she say?"

"She wants the chicks, she thinks I'm a bad mother."

"Go in the den, take them with you. I will deal with them."

"Don't fight with them. They'll hurt you. They'll take you away."

"You take them in first and I will follow. I don't want a confrontation either knowing the two of us are no match." Erwin didn't wait around to see if I was obeying the orders the alpha had just spoken instead refocusing his attention back on the humans who had taken the opportunity to come a few steps closer unnerving both supernaturals. By the scruffs the chicks are picked up, neither Isabel or her brother liking the movement.

The den was inside a deep man made cave formed with natural rocks. After living under the humans thumbs for as long as I had I knew the difference. In the most private part of the den was a nest of prey fluff and grass all curled about in a round shape. The two were placed in the center of the roundness, my person following, circling around the two. As the blond alpha had said he had followed the three of us in. But didn't rejoin us, staying well away in one of the tunnels, standing guard.

We had only been together for less than a cycle but he had without any handouts had stepped up to the plate as a father figure. Combined with his desire as the dominate alpha, leader of the flock to protect and provide their could be little to no competition. "Do you think they'll come in here after them?"

"They've never made a move to take them forcefully. This is the first aggressive move they made. Out of all not to trust is Maria and Nile, he's the one at her right side."

"You said Maria was trustworthy. Whats changed?" Erwin for the first time did not meet my eyes when speaking to me. It went against what my mother taught me but I did not try to take me personally as he was doing his duty and couldn't afford to face me. "She participating in this, calling me a bad mother. If I was such a bad adoptive mother why didn't they interviewn before? I don't want them to take them, more than anything I'm angry, frustrated, and confused. I'm not a bad mother."

"No your not a bad mother. And your right. Suddenly concerned, what for? Nothings changed, other than the move they forced on us." Deep in the darkness of the rocky den we were hidden away from the piercing eyes and grabby hands of two legs. There no way to tell how long the stand off would span out. Even if Erwin stepped away, there was no way the humans would get their greedy paws on them without a fight. I'm not saying the alpha would abandon us but it was something to think about. He didn't have to know.

"Come on Eren, you know me. Theirs nothing to be scared of." There was no way to staunch the snort that left my mouth. "What she say?"

"That she doesn't want to take them."

"She's full of shit. Man I sound like Levi."

"You two must be close, you talk about him a lot. Him, Mike and Hange." I needed this, needed this distraction. "Mike and I are clutch mates who left home when old enough. Most of us don't leave our home clutches but we wanted more than being under the thumbs of our father, so we set out. Levi was still with his mother and uncle, the last of their home clutch when we stumbled across their territory. Our first meeting was rough to say the least, his uncle Kenny and Levi our age thought we were a threat to their territory and his mother Kuchel. Heck at the time we were only passing through." My mind sorted through the names introduced to me when I first met the Scouting flock but could not recall the two names just used. "I don't recall having met Kuchel and Kenny."

"The two passed before we were taken." Even though Erwin couldn't see me, I nodded my head. "When the two released we weren't up to no good the older alpha took us in. They were our second parents. Much like you are to Isabel and Farlan though we weren't as young. So thats how the three of us meet. Now Hange on the other hand was from a surrounding territory who was being kicked out by a new alpha. We offered her a new home, at the time we were looking to expand the flock. We took her in and many of the others you've meet looking for homes. Welcoming them with open wings. Were different than traditional flocks as were not all related by blood or fathered by a single alpha. But if you as me, we don't have many of them problems they do."

"I never knew that flocks were formed by step and half siblings."

"There's other males besides the alpha but their not allowed to breed most of the time. They and the one they mate with do they could be killed. To barbaric for my taste. Levi and I have ran off many of the same kind who thought to make our land theirs and our members their subjects. Of course with our members help."

"What problems were you referring too?"

"Besides that? Hate amugnst members mostly because of the dictatorship attitude by their flocks leader for example mates even destined were often forbidden to mate because the alpha didn't like them, approve you name it not to mention harsh punishments like if you did something wrong you wasn't allowed to eat that night or sleep with the others to keep warm. Those were a few examples. We saw those and more in our home flocks, driving us away. Thank goodness Levi and his family hadn't gone through that."

"Why were they left alone, Levi and his family I mean?" Not only was I getting a insider view but also kept my distraction going. "They got separated from the flock during a storm. Their home flock had been over ridden forcing them to flee during winter."

The winter was a time of indoors. I never went out in the wintertime. We just weren't fitted for that season. It must of've been a drastic time for the flock if they had been driven to that extrem. My heart ached for them. "I'm sorry that had to go through that."

"I think he could like you if he gives you a chance."

"It was not my fault-"

"I know, I'm not blaming you." A quiet period fell between us, their was no outside noise. That must be a good thing. "You think their gone?"

"No. If you listen closely you can still hear their breathing and heart beats."

"You got to be kidding me. What are we going to be in here all day?"

"We maybe here for a while why don't you settle and nap?"

"I feel bad going asleep on you while were at a standoff with them."

"You need your rest. Besides it will help you calm down."

"Are they still their" I couldn't tell what stage of time we were at, accidentally waking up Erwin who was settled next to me now when I spoke. "They left a while ago." His words were backed with a yawn which the poor man couldn't keep in. "Go back to sleep Erwin. I'll see you when the sun rises."

Between the first time and now they humans had made an attempt counted of 5 times. All unsuccessful. The last had been the roughest. Maria wasn't there, only Nile. Their seemed to be no plan in place for them this time except for the grab and get out technique. Nile pinned me while I had been fleeing back into the den, forcing me to the ground. The chicks feel between my teeth onto the rough ground. Both emitting scents of agony. But Nile had me pinned, leaving me in place, unable to go to their side. He grabbed them from their fallen spot, roughly.

Before the bully of a human could get away with the pups a flash of yellow forced him to the ground. Erwin who had been circled, forced away by other keepers had flown over head now pinning Nile to the ground harshly just as he did me. My side was aching terribly, their was no doubt in my mind there was scratches and bruises in the area. I rose with a limp, Erwin led me back to the ground, having let go of the intruder and regained control of the pups, hoovering over me. I yelped again as I did at the initial fall when Erwin nuged me to my paws. "We need to get you inside"he pressed.

Supernatural and Humans alike jumped when smoke filled the space. The smoke remained until the humans evacuated, only strong enough to cause enemies to become shadows. Not enough to result in chocking. The smoke was dimming when a poke came.

When I came to my body was sore and wrapped in something white. I took me a moment to recognize that the white was actually bandages. Sleeping soundly was Isabel and Farlan but no where to be seen was Erwin. This had me worried. "Lay there you need rest. Your not even fully awake. Probably don't know where you are."

Levi:

The two that had been missing for so long had now been reunited with the rest of the flock. It wasn't a happy reunion, the two were brought in with some carrying thing that wasn't neither teeth or claws. Us residents were forced back with tasers backed up with the threats of pokes. The two were laied on the grass gently before the humans backed away, finally closing the doors and taking all their aggressive items with them. I was the first to reach the four, rushing to their sides, Hange the resident flock healer right on my tail. After being looked over and a pull on the weird wrappings covering Erens side the two were carried carefully into the den Supernatural style. Bedding was harvested, rushed in, in which the two were settled in. Eren appeared to be the only one injured, a relief and worry all in one.

"Its just as we said their hurting him" Historia fussed, speaking out in the main living and bedding area. Pacing as she freaked out. "Everyone calm down. We don't even know what happened."

"Levis right. We need to wait and get the story from the two" Mike encouraged from his spot, Nannabe as always besides him. "If we freak out without the facts there is opportunity that we lost our minds over nothing" I offered as advice to the flock members, "keep calm. But no one leaves the den alone. Always in at least pairs if not in groups. Were at our most vaurnable as singles verses groups. We need to also begin eating in the den, its the safest here." I turned to Hange, "until Eren awakens keep eyes on the pups."

"Of course alpha."

"Now no more talk of this. Mike and Rynder will go check the borders to make sure none of the "on lookers" nor the pesky keepers are around. Historia and Nannabe will lead a small foraging group. I want to store food encase anyone tries any shit. I also want a small alpha hunting party no more than four incase anyone tries anything. Mike and Rynder when you return to the den to back up the others securing the den. Dismissed." They group rushed as if we were preparing for winter. In a way it was much the same. Any left overs from earlier times in the days were dragged in and stored. Mouthfuls of vegetation to feed on was carried in and laid next to the meat. Tasks handed out and being attended to, I watched from above as they were catered too, atop the highest peek I kept eyes on onlooking humans and a eye on the keepers door as well as those under me. Through my observing in the crowd at the edge of our territory my eyes found several keepers watching my flock closely. I bared my teeth in warning, some humans jumped back while others pointed and made noises. The keepers shared a worried look but other than that did not react.

"Alpha" Rynder flew up besides me, reporting in. "We found no concerning spots other than the already there human entrance. The foragers are finishing up as we speak. If I remember right the two legs should be arriving soon to deliver food."

"There's no point in plotting an ambush, they see it coming from a mile and would only cause us problems in the future. All the same I want both you, Jean and Mike at the front near the den. I'll go with Oulo and grab the food."

"Yes Alpha." He flew down to the lowest level, leaving me to my duties. I stayed up not too much longer. Before coming down to help with the plan I had laid out. It was not a smooth, fluent as one of Erwins but it would due until the big oaf rose. He wasn't injured so he should be up soon. As we all knew the keepers delivered food just before all the humans left until the next rise, tonight's was a more than normally given, because we had more mouths to feed, two hoopers, several fish and two deer. No one ate a bite until the den was reached, only then did we dig in.

"Levi, Erwins coming too." Hange led me to where the males head was up, blinking the best he could in an attempt to get awake. Clearly disoriented, Erwin growled at me earning him self a wack upside the head. "Levi don't be mean."

 "Wha-? Where" Hange steeped up, not trusting me if her facial expression was anything to go by, "its ok Erwin. Your back with the flock." Erwin shook his head, trying to clear his muddled brain. "What happened?"

"You neanderthal thats what we want to know. The humans dropped you four off like you are now but knocked out."

"Eren? Isabel and Farlan are they ok? Where are they?" I watched as he made an attempt to rise to his feet only to fall short in need of support. Hange and I had to shoulder his large weight as we helped him back to the bedding. "Relax eyebrows their right there" I nodded to where the chicks were sleeping soundly like those their age did, were their still unconscious adoptive mother was. Erwin made to go to them but fell short once more. "Stay down Erwin, until we know whats going on don't do anything foolish."

"Whats that white thing wrapped around him?" Hang merely shrugged, "its some sort of human thing, this is a stretch but I believe its like our medicine you know when healers wrap patients. Underneath is a weird looking substance covering scratches. But other than that he seems ok."

"One of the humans got rough with him, pinning him harshly when trying to take the pups from him." I shared a concerned look with Hange, "Eren always talked highly of them. It just seems weird that suddenly his relationship with them would change." Hange had a good point. "If they wanted them so bad then why not take then from the very beginning? And why so rough?"Erwin had no answers, other than "Maria said Erens a bad mother."

"None of this makes sense. I feel a trick. But we don't have all the facts, start from the very beginning Erwin." By the end of the story the picture puzzle pieces are in place, its a shit show for sure. After Erwins fill in I did mine. Hange was gone now fetching something to eat for the big guys while us to dominants watched over the newest members of the flock. "Your really courting him?"

"If I didn't know better I say you sound jelious." I gave him a look, "ha please. He's a brat." I added a eye roll for extra effect. Erwin didn't seem convinced but made no more comments on the matter. Midway through his meal Eren began to wake up. Hange and I pulled the trio over to Erwin. Being more familiar with the alpha would hopefully give the new comer a sense of comfort. While they were distracted fussing with him, I took my younger siblings from the room. I hadn't seen the little guys in what had to be forever but in realty was just over 3 months. They had grown so much.

The two were shivering so I fixed my self to be a family heater. They might of settled but their scent of uneasiness refused to leave. "Levi, Isabel, Farlan!" I growled when Petra and Historia jumped me. "Oh arnt they cute as sin" Historia cooed, leaning down to sniff. "Their the first pups we had in a long time. The flocks eternally grateful for Eren taking them in and taking such good care of the two" Petra spoke, "look at these little fatties right here. All plump." Referring to none other than the previous state they were in, starvation. " Historia where is you?" Ymair was just another that had to ruin my first private sibling moment, having come looking for her mate. "Here I am, fawning over these two cuties."

"Why do they smell scared?" the newcomer questioned giving me a pointed look, "does Eren know you have them?" Since when did I have to get his permisson to see and spend time with my family, and I made sure that point was well known. "You have got to be kidding me" the speaker exploded, " you know the rules. You never ever take chicks from their mothers without their permission. Our alpha or not you've broken a sacred law." The three were appalled by me. Petra as the next to stand against me, "boss you need to take them back. They need him, they need their mother" Petra spoke up, "their not his, he's not their mother" I growled back, offended. It was like they were ll forgetting they were my siblings and came from my mother Kushina. Not this outsider. "Maybe not by blood by they've imprinted on him. They think their their mother. Isabel and Farlan aren't being taken from you. If anything you've taken them from Eren who is going to loss his ever loving mind when he comes to and finds them gone" Petra tried t make me see reason, being proven right within minuets as a scream tore through the entirety of the structure. "Please their probably cold and hungry take them back" Petra begged. "If you don't you don't know what could happen" it was going unsaid that the punishment will be worse if cooperation on my part wasn't followed through. Erwin could be reasoned with, with most punishments if the broken was minor or accidental but considering that Eren was his new infatuation its possible it could be worse. Outside of the field of punishment the mother and chicks would be mentally and emotionally unstable and harmed. That was a bigger reason than the threat of Erwins and Erens rath and the sure punishment to come.

No one gave me orders except eyebrows, I didn't do it because they wanted to or begged. Not even because of the unspoken threat. I did if for my siblings and a small part for Eren who was somehow underneath by skin by just a few meetings. Neither eyebrows or the nut case were present when I returned with Isabel and Farlan. The first two were no doubt searching for what I possessed between the gentle bit of my teeth. Isabel and Farlans adoptive mother was curled in on himself whimpering and sobbing. The spunky, sassy supernatural I was accustomed too was gone, replaced with the distraught, saddened mess filling my eyes, as much as I was happy to see my lost family I was feeling guilty now at seeing his suffering. My inner alpha was ashamed and angry at me for causing such a mess, urging me to suck up to the other for forgiveness. What had the monster done to me? "Eren." I'm sure if he was able he be searching with the others, forced to endure sitting on the sidelines due to his wounds. The poor thing forced my mouth to repeat his name a second time in attempt to grab his attention. When I failed to get his attention I came closer, leaning over his back to deposit the two into his side. The squirming bundles snuggled up against their adoptive parent. Eren froze for less than a second before fussing over the two, checking each over then licking them before pushing them closer with a gentle wet noise towards a nipple to suckle.

Leaving the chicks in his care I went off to find my punisher, ignoring me for the time being as he returned to Erens side. Eren had better control of him self by the time we returned, taking his attention off those suckling to lean up for a nuzzle. Seeing the two opened a fresh flood gate of jealousy and longing. I blamed my inner alpha for that. Erwin sent me to fetch the omega a meal now that he was awake. Normally I didn't approve of procrastination but for once I appreciated it. Eren was weary of me, reluctant to take the food from my teeth. I set the some of the dear rib and the fish aside before being banished from the room.

Erwin didn't send for me until morning. After the first meal of the day had been delivered, several large fish (bull head and rainbow trout) were given with a couple small feathered things (chickens). The adults were tangled together in the small nest, the chicks still tucked against Erens side. I doubted Eren had made the wreaked looking thing with his scratches and all. Hange had mentioned she wanted him off his paws for a couple days, that left just one. "Levi" just my name, no good morning, no nothing. You know your in trouble if you get spoken this way by Erwin. "Erwin, Eren."

"You know why your here" Erwin said, "so why don't we get on with it hm?" Fine with me. Eren was letting Erwin handle the proceddings but that could be due to not his lack of negative emotions over the kidnapping instead cause he did not know our laws. "You took Isabel and Farlan away from their parents without the latter permission. You know that's punishable by excommunication from the flock." Eren went from a byestander to involved, "what?"

"Eren this is one of the most gravest crimes one can commit, weither he brought them back willingly or not. Brought back injured or not. He still took them without permission from you. Yes you weren't awake but that doesn't given any support to his side. You may not be blood related to the youngsters but your still their mother, in charge fully of them. As such you get a say in the outcome." I watched from my sitting spot, silently, as the omega was taking in all that had been given. "He won't survive without a flock" was the first thing that left Erens mouth, "even I know that" he looked between the two alphas waiting, "you would really kick your best friend out?" Erwin singed heavenly, "I don't want to but as the leader I have to do what is best for the flock."

"Why did you take them? I have a idea, we both do but I want to hear it from your mouth" Eren spoke, its not surprise the two had, had previous, private conversation about such. "I had not seen them and was missing them dearly. I know what I did was wrong." Eren gave me a nod and a breif smile, "you act tough but your soft on the inside" I huffed at the idea, I wasn't soft. "I never wanted it to appear that I was taking them from you. I hope I never came off that way let alone in the future. At the same I can't be blamed for the past. Having the knowledge of your blood relations will help me understand better as time passes.

"Your not exiling me?" Eren only had so much say in the matter, I glanced at Erwin. The big lug was looking between the two of us, "your forgiving him? I must say I did not expect such a response considering you were cussing him out not too long ago." That was no surprise. "I was only up to this point. Don't get me wrong I am not pleased he took them from me, gave me a heart attack. I ask though that he is allowed to stay, maybe just a lesser punishment."

"Why? Don't you fear he will take them again in the future?" Eyebrows had a good point, didn't mean I was going to let him in on it, "next time I will ask."Erwin gave me a pointed look, "you don't get a say in this". Eren licked at him, calming the male as only a courted omega could. "What do you want done?" Eren hummed for a moment before shrugging, "give me ideas. But nothing as harsh as excommunication." 

"How about this" Erwins smirk was sadistic as he reveled his master plan. That ass picked none other than the job I would hate the most


End file.
